For a building, many times it is very desirable to have plants within the building itself. Such plants may be aesthetically pleasing as well as environmentally friendly. The plants can improve the oxygen content of the air in a building, as well provide something attractive to view.
These plants are usually contained in a plant pot. Within the plant pot, is soil suitable for growing plants, such as flowers or other desired vegetation. Plants, even those kept inside, require water and sunlight. To that end, many ways are known to provide those requirements.
Water must be applied to the plant pot in a proper amount, at a proper time, and at a desired level in the soil of the plant pot. With proper watering, the plant or vegetation in the plant pot can thrive. Such thriving plants can improve the air quality and general overall aesthetic desirability of the building in which they are located.
Proper watering of plants can be time-consuming. A regimented schedule of watering combined with desired amounts of water is required. Such control can be problematic. Within a building, it is desired to keep water contained in a very limited area. The water cannot splash outside the container for the plant, without causing a problem in the building. Such a problem can range from a minor stain to structural damage to the building.
By containing the water for the plant within a desired area, great advantages can be obtained. Not only can water be directed in the desired part of the plant, but the amount of water can be efficiently controlled for maximum benefit to the plant. Such conditions complicate providing a proper amount of water to an indoor plant.